


Už nejsme slepí a rozdejchaní

by Twinkle_Heart



Category: The Book of Sofie
Genre: Angst, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Sofie isn't (thank Arnošt), Swordfighting, Title from a Country Song, Vojen is an idiot with feelings, do I know anything about sword fights or kissing? No. Is that gonna stop me? Also no, mostly just fluff, no beta readers we die like men, when in doubt songtitle it out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Heart/pseuds/Twinkle_Heart
Summary: Vojen se vydá na další ze svých tajných schůzek s princeznou sousedního království. Jen nácvik boje s mečem, nic, co už nedělali stokrát.Dlouho potlačené emoce se ale derou na povrch, tajemství se prozrazují a nejistota si s mladými dušemi hraje jako s loutkami.
Relationships: Princezna Sofie Doethská/Princ Vojen Amadánský
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Už nejsme slepí a rozdejchaní

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hogo_Fogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogo_Fogo/gifts), [Haanicz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanicz/gifts).



> Self-indulgent fluff s trochou mečů a angstu pro dochucení, co jste čekali
> 
> Název z písničky Pojďme se napít od skupiny Poutníci.

Déšť pozvolna ustával, stále se však ozývalo tiché rytmické bubnování kapek na dokonale hladkém skle. Vojen seděl u jednoho z oken a dočítal už druhou knihu toho dne. Byl to nějaký přihlouplý román o tom, jak si běžní lidé představovali životy princů a princezen (s bohatým množstvím faktických chyb), ale byla to poslední věc, která mu v knihovně zbývala a nic jiného za tohoto počasí dělat nemohl. 

Na chvíli knihu odložil a zadíval se ven. Kdesi v dálce se mračna už protrhovala a ta trocha slunečního světla mu dodala naději, že ve svém pokoji nebude muset vězet o moc déle.

V tom mu někdo zaklepal na dveře. Vojen se okamžitě zvedl a zavolal na návštěvníka, ať jde dál. Do místnosti vešel postarší pán se šedinami ve vlasech a s vráskami kolem očí. 

“Dopis pro vás, můj pane,” řekl stručně a podal Vojenovi úhledně složený list, zapečetěný běžným rudým voskem s jednoduchým znakem. “Od vašeho přítele, lorda Spytihněva,” dodal.

Vojen psaní bez jakýchkoli komentářů převzal a věnoval muži slušné poděkování, dokud nebyl znovu o samotě. Jakmile si byl jistý, že kroky na chodbě zněly dostatečně daleko, přešel k posteli se rozvalil se na znak. Opatrně dopis otevřel.

Ano, opravdu lorda Spytihněva znal a opravdu se přátelili. Kdysi. Někdy v jejich šesti letech ho ale rodiče poslali do zahraničí na studia, kde na Vojena s největší pravděpodobností zapomněl. Od opravdového Spytihněva nepřišla jediná zpráva za posledních osm let.

Vojen nedočetl ani polovinu dopisu, když si uvědomil, že ho bolí tváře. Zrcadlo na zdi mu napovědělo, že se posledních několik minut culil jako malé dítě. Kdyby se jednalo o kohokoli jiného, připadal by si hloupě. Ale jednalo se o Sofii. A usmívat se na dopis od Sofie nemohlo být hloupé.

Četl dál. Po většinu času “Spytihněv” mluvil o novém meči, který mu otec daroval k nedávným narozeninám, stěžoval si na přednášky své matky a na to, že ho nepouští na důležité schůzky. Poslední odstavec se ale výrazně lišil tónem a Vojen měl pocit, že i písmo bylo méně úhledné.

_ Také jsem opět navštívil místní lesy, nádherné to místo vskutku, obzvlášť v noci. Trochu čerstvého vzduchu jsem nutně potřeboval. Příteli, tak strašná příhoda se mi stala, ani bys nevěřil. Vlčí smečka mi zkřížila cestu. Ten meč, jenž jsem zmiňoval, jsem měl s sebou samozřejmě a dokázal jsem ty šelmy proklaté odehnat, ale, jelikož s ním zatím nejsem tak důvěrně seznámen jako s mým předchozím,nebyl jsem si vůbec jistý zda to dokážu, zda mne tam nesežerou zaživa. Nevím komu mám za svůj život děkovat, snad Štěstěně samotné, ale jsem si jist, že po této zkušenosti budu své bojové umění pěstovat mnohem pečlivěji. Pro jistotu. _

_ Doufám v tvou brzkou odpověď.  _

_ Tvůj věrný přítel, _

_ Spytihněv _

Když si takto poprvé začali psát, Vojenovi trvalo, než pochopil Sofiiny často až nesmyslné šifry. Nyní to pro ně byl běžný způsob komunikace a také pojistka, kdyby jejich psaní náhodou našel někdo, kdo neměl. 

Sofie ho zvala na trénink, měli se sejít hodinu před půlnocí v lese, to byla celá zpráva její historky. Zněla více melodramaticky, než bylo obvyklé. Vojen předpokládal, že byla naštvaná, možná se s někým pohádala a proto si vylévala zlost do smyšleného příběhu. Nelámal si s tím hlavu.

Podíval se z okna. Přestalo pršet, slunce si ale nemohl moc užít, neboť ihned zapadalo. Rozhodl se, že radši pojede za světla a přijde o nějakou tu hodinu dřív, než aby se někam snažil doklátit potmě.

Rychle se připravil na cestu. Nijak zvlášť se nenabaloval, nečekal v červnové noci žádný mráz, plášť s sebou ale pro případ dalšího deště vzal. Byl mu očividně příliš velký, Vojen to vždy vysvětloval tak, že se mu jednoduše líbilo, když za ním dramaticky vlál. Opravdový důvod, proč ho nosil, byl jiný, ale nikomu by to nahlas nepřiznal.

Meč měl pevně u pasu a stál jednou nohou ve dveřích, když si na něco vzpomněl. Otočil se, šel ke skříni a zpod několika vrstev svých dokonale složených slavnostních oděvů vytáhl malý balíček ze zelené látky, vázaný obyčejnou stužkou.

Jakmile vystoupil na chodbu, měl co dělat, aby neutrousil pár sprostých slov. Proti němu si to výsostně kráčel jeho starší bratr. Nesl se, jako by ho z okna sledovaly davy, a na tváři se mu rozlézal samolibý úsměv.

“Kampak, Vojene, v tuhle večerní hodinu?” řekl až s dětskou škodolibostí.

“Jdu se projet,” odpověděl Vojen. Pokusil se svého bratra obejít, ten se mu ale jediným krokem postavil do cesty.

“Sám? Takhle pozdě? To se mi nějak nechce zdát.”

Vojen věděl, o co se snaží. Felix nikdy nenechal ujít možnost si s Vojenem hrát jako kočka s myší, obzvlášť když to pro Vojena bylo nejméně příhodné. On ho ale tentokrát nehodlal nechat vyhrát.

“Jdu do města.” Snažil se znít chladně a lhostejně, iritace a frustrace si však do jeho hlasu cestu našly.

“Do města. Sám, večer,” Felix se zasmál, “Víš, že tě ve čtrnácti do bordelu nepustí?”

“Mám na to lepší šance než ty. Navíc, můžu se tě zeptat na to samý. Co se tady promenáduješ tak pozdě?”

“Já,” Felix si položil ruku na hruď, aby zvýraznil svou vlastní důležitost, “jsem se právě vrátil z jednání s doethskými politiky. Společně s otcem.”

“On už je doma?”

“On tě ani nepozdravil? To je mi líto.” Úšklebek neopustil jeho tvář. “Co se dá dělat, kdybys v sobě měl trochu kázně a lásky k vlasti,” nepatrně kývl ke znaku amadánského vlka vyobrazeného na každém z portrétů v chodbě, “otec by ti věřil stejně jako mně. Pak bys mohl jezdit s námi a přesvědčil by ses sám.” Vojenovi bylo jasné, že něco takového by Felix nikdy nedopustil. “Takhle se chudák musí spoléhat jen na mou maličkost.”

“Skončils?” 

Felix si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě, pak Vojenovi ustoupil. Ten už si myslel, že má od svého bratra pokoj, když za sebou naposeldy uslyšel jeho hlas: “Jo a ta doethská holubička, ta… Sylvie, nebo tak nějak. Vyrůstá z ní moc pěknej kousek, jestli mě chápeš.” Ten skřípavý smích zazněl znovu dokud se Felix dostatečně nevzdálil.

Vojenovi neutekl jeho tón. Felix používal úplně stejný tón, když mluvil o lovné zvěři. Měl chuť se otočit a jednu mu za to vrazit. Možná ho srazit k zemi, případně vylomit mu pár zubů. Naštěstí se podobně cítil tak často, že se naučil toto nutkání ovládat. Když nasedal na koně, pořád v hlavě poslouchal ozvěnu jeho slov a došlo mu, proč si Sofie stěžovala zrovna na vlky.

Místo, kde se spolu scházeli, se těžce dalo nazvat mýtinou, byl to jen malý prostor, kde stromy z nějakého důvodu odmítaly růst. Vojen toho o stromech zdaleka nevěděl dost, aby mohl říct proč.

Stál opřený o strom, pohrával si s balíčkem a div ho omylem nerozvázal.

“Myslíš, že se jí bude líbit?” zeptal se směrem se svojí klisně. Neodpověděla. “Taky nevím…” pokračoval sám. “Co mám říct, když ne? Mám se omluvit? Nebo…” 

Klisna si něco zařehtala. Vojen se zatvářil uraženě.

“Není to ubohý! Jediný, co je ubohý, je, že si povídám s kobylou.”

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl dusot kopyt, který jen přibýval na hlasitosti. Vojen schoval balíček za zády. 

Mezi stromy se objevil černý kůň s bílou lysinou a zastavil se těsně před Vojenem. Jeho jezdec elegantně seskočil na zem a sundal si kapuci, která mu padala do očí.

“Omlouvám se za malý zpoždění, musela jsem počkat, až bude čistej vzduch,” omluvila se Sofie. Nečekala na odpověď, koně přivázala vedle Vojenovy klisny, svlékla si plášť a hodila ho přes nejbližší větev. Vojena nepřekvapilo, že na sobě měla košily i kalhoty, které dříve patřily jemu. Musela to být třetí sada, kterou jí věnoval přesně za účelem jejich tréninku.

“To nic. Mě taky Felix málem nepustil.”

“Nepustil?”

“Stoupnul si mi do cesty a asi by to řek rodičům, kdybych mu za to stál.”

“Pitomec jeden,” zabručela.

“Prej měl u vás nějaký jednání, ještě s tátou. Je to pravda?”

“Ani mi nemluv. Jenom jsem ho potkala v zahradách a chtěla jsem ho kopnout. Pořád chci, když jsme u toho. Nemá právo se k tobě chovat jako…”

“Nenadávej, prosím,” ušklíbl se.

Sofie si s úsměvem odfrkla. “Co, řekneš to mojí máti? Prostě si myslím, že by mu pohlavek nebo tři neuškodil.”

Všiml si, jak zatínala zuby a jak zbytečně pevně uvazovala svého koně. To dělala často, když byla řeč o Felixovi, Vojena se ale stále držely jisté obavy. Hlavně kvůli Felixovým nedávným výrokům.

“Neudělal… Neudělal žádnou hloupost, že ne?”

Sofie se odmlčela, než odpověděla: “To si naštěstí nedovolil. Možná si uvědomil, že bych ho fakt kopla do rozkroku, kdyby něco zkusil.”

“Promiň, omlouvám se za něj-”

“Neomlouvej, je to idiot a jeho názor mě nezajímá, dokud to nemá vážný následky.” Když domluvila, oddechla si a vypadala, že celou záležitost pustila z hlavy. 

“Ještě jedna věc,” řekl Vojen opatrně a šel k ní blíž. Otočila se a tázavě se na něj podívala. Podal jí balíček a modlil se, aby se mu nepotily ruce. “Všechno nejlepší.”

Jako první přišla jiskra překvapení v očích, následoval ji široký nefalšovaný úsměv a než se Vojen ohlédl, Sofie se mu vrhla kolem krku. 

“Děkuju! Tos nemusel, ale fakt děkuju!” zopakovala několikrát. Vojen objetí opětoval, párkrát Sofii poplácal po zádech a nakonec ji pustil. Pořád se tak zeširoka usmívala a očividně to bylo nakažlivé.

“Je to jenom maličkost,” zmínil stydlivě. 

Sofie opatrně rozvázala stužku a ještě opatrněji rozbalovala látku. 

Ohromeně vydechla, jakmile svůj dárek viděla v plné kráse.

“Vojene…” řekla tiše, “...Ta je nádherná.”

Pomalu zvedla stříbrnou sponu a prohlédla si ji v měsíčním světle. Na jinak hladkém povrchu byla s úchvatnými detaily vyryta lvice z erbu doethské královské rodiny. Sofie sponu otočila a prsty přejela po její vnitřní straně. Tam si všimla sotva viditelné rytiny Vojenova podpisu, společně s datem jejích letošních narozenin.

“Jsem rád, že se ti líbí,” řekl Vojen po na jeho vkus příliš dlouhé chvíli ticha.

“Mám z ní strašnou radost,” odpověděla. 

“Chceš abych…?”

“Ne, díky, to zvládnu sama.” Sofie se předklonila, zkrotila své dlouhé vlasy do culíku a sponou je donutila zůstat na místě. Narovnala se a strčila si pár zbývajících neposlušných pramenů za ucho. Vojen neměl tu odvahu poznamenat, jak moc jí to se staženými vlasy slušelo.

Odkašlala si. “Ale abysme se vrátili k tomu, proč tu jsme.” Odešla ke svému koni a vrátila se s mečem.

“To je ten novej?” zeptal se Vojen. 

Sofie kývla. “Chceš se podívat?”

“Rád.”

Hned, jak mu ho podala, Vojen ucítil, že je výrazně těžší než ten minulý. To nic moc neznamenalo, Sofiin první meč byl opravdu dětská záležitost, ale Vojen chápal, že si na ten nový musela zvyknout (pokud její historka s vlky byla alespoň z části založena na realitě). Jílec byl vkusně zdobený a podle Vojenova názoru Sofii seděl. 

Párkrát ho otočil kolem osy, prohlížel si ho ze všech stran. Světlo se z jeho povrchu odrážedlo jako v zrcadle.

“Výjimečně slušná práce, to musím říct.” Meč Sofii vrátil, na to vytáhl svůj vlastní a šel do středu plácku. “Tak se podíváme jestli s nim umíš, ne?” 

Stáli proti sobě, Vojen kývl na znamení, že je připraven. Sofie váhala, přehmatávala rukojeť, přenášela váhu z nohy na nohu. Vypadala, jako když před lety poprvé v životě držela opravdový meč.

Vojen pozvedl obočí. “Sofie? Děje se něco?”

Povzdechla si: “Jseš si jistej, že budeš v pohodě? Nechci ti ublížit. A kdybych se nechala unýst, neskončilo by to jenom pár škrábancema…”

Vojen ji chápal. Mívával kolikrát podobné obavy, obzvlášť když byla Sofie menší. Nebyl si ale jistý, jak jí pomoct. Nepochyboval, že ‘Budu v pořádku, nemusíš se bát,’ by nic nevyřešilo a nutit někoho mermomocí bylo ještě horší. Z jeho zkušenosti se tento strach jednoduše musel překročit, nechat stranou. To se u přátel dělalo těžko.

Tak dostal jeden nápad, který nebyl ideální, ale šanci na úspěch měl. Volnou rukou si pročechral vlasy a uprostřed je rozdělil pěšinkou. Ani se nesnažil o geometrickou přesnost, s níž se česal jeho bratr, ale pro nynější potřeby to stačilo.

“Představ si, že jsem Felix. Tomu se přece nemůžeš bát ublížit,” řekl s úsměvem, který rychle nahradil falešným povýšeným pohledem. Narovnal se, nadmul hruď a připadal si jako předvádějící se páv, což bral za znamení, že si vede dobře.

Sofie se marně pokoušela potlačit smích. “Vypadáš směšně,” pověděla.

Vojen uraženě zalapal po dechu: “Směšně?! S kým si myslíš, že mluvíš? Já jsem Felix I., kralevic Amadánský! Budu tě muset naučit respektu, holubičko!” Výhružně na ni namířil mečem. “Vyzívám vás na souboj, Sofie Doethská!”

Aby svou roli dovedl k dokonalosti, provedl Vojen první výpad, stejně jako to měl Felix ve zvyku, když bojoval. Sofie uskočila a vyhla se mu bez větších problémů. Zaútočil podruhé, ona se ale stihla krýt. Ustoupil o dva kroky zpět a dal jí trochu prostoru, kterého okamžitě využila. 

Její úder nebyl zdaleka tak silný, jako obvykle, to však neznamenalo, že bylo jednoduché se mu bránit. Meče se hlasitým řinčením zkřížily, čehož Vojen využil, aby Sofii připravil o rovnováhu. Vítězně roztáhl paže a kráčel pozpátku s hlavou vztyčenou. 

“To je všechno? Čekal jsem ně-” jeho řeč přešla v překvapené vyjeknutí. Pod nohy se mu zapletl vystouplý kořen a chlapec se div nepřevrátil na záda.

Sofie se k němu vrhla a zatlačila ho ještě dál. Vojen se jen tak tak stihl ochránit.

“Je mi líto, vaše výsosti, ale bojovat s vámi není žádná výzva. Například váš bratr s mečem vyniká výrazně víc,” podotkla se stejně falešně namyšleným úsměvem.

Vojen měl co dělat, aby se neculil stejně hloupě, jako když mu přišel Sofiin dopis.

“Vskutku? Jak, prosím vás,  _ vaše výsosti _ , znáte mého bratra? To budižkničemu sotva vylézá ze své komnaty!”

“To ho málo znáte, pane. Váš bratr vás možná dokonce předčí v několika ohledech,” řekla těsně poté, co se vyhla dalšímu z Vojenových výpadů.

“O tom bych měl své pochybnosti,” odpověděl. Zněl zadýchaněji, než by se mu líbilo, a vlasy se mu vracely do původního účesu. Co nejrychleji si upravil pěšinku a cenil si, že toho Sofie nezneužila. 

“Co vás činí tak nadřazeného, prosím? Ten rok navíc, co jste na tomto světě?” 

“To také, ale je to delší seznam. Myslím, že mohu začít u své nepředčené krásy a vytříbeného vkusu,” se zazubil Vojen, co nejkřivěji mohl. On i Sofie okamžitě vyprskli smíchy. To Vojena zdrželo. Sofii ne. Její útok byl ale moc prudký a nevyvážený, takže jí protivník uskočil.

“Šarmem a vstřícností ho také předčíte, hádám,” prohodila roztřeseným hlasem, jak se snažila nezakopnout.

“Ovšemže!”

“Jsem si jistá, že se na vás ctěné dámy musí jen lepit.”

“Divila byste se jak. Měl bych se před nimi schovávat.”

“To byste rozhodně měl.” 

Jakákoli zbývající nejistota z nich s každým úderem mizela. Občas sem a tam utrousili jednu dvě poznámky na Felixův úkor nebo nabízeli tomu druhému rady, které následně okamžitě ignorovali. Meče se do sebe dál zasekávaly s rytmickým břinkotem, jeden útočil, druhý se kryl, pak zaútočil nazpátek, tak stále dokola.

Sofiiny údery ubývaly na přesnosti, dýchala nepravidelně, přičemž si Vojen uvědomil, že i jemu samotnému dochází síly. Nehodlal se vzdát (i kdyby chtěl, Sofie by mu to neodpustila), nezbývalo mu tedy, než souboj zavést do konce. 

Dával dívce sotva čas se nadechnout. Šel na ni agresivněji oproti začátku a nedával jí jinou možnost než ustupovat. Sofie si všimla hustého porostu za nimi. A Vojen si všiml jejích tvrdohlavě stisklých rtů.

Jeho poslední výpad šel z výšky. Sofie se musela do své obrany pořádně opřít, aby zůstala v bezpečí. Vojenovi zbýval jen jeden plynulý pohyb, aby ji odzbrojil.

Stáli blízko. Možná příliš blízko. Viděl stopy potu na jejím čele a krve na jejím spodním rtu, do kterého se kousala při soustředění. Slyšel, jak lapala po dechu. Cítil, jak moc se nechtěla prohrát.

A pak ucítil silný kopanec do břicha.

Podruhé už se na nohou neudržel a rozplácl se na zem. Jeho zpocené ruce upustily meč a, jakmile ležel v měkké trávě, už se mu nechtělo vstávat.

Hlasité zavýsknutí se rozlehlo lesem. 

“Vyhrála jsem! Já jsem vyhrála!” 

Vojen zvedl hlavu.

Sofie se pohupovala ze strany na stranu v malém oslavném tanečku, jenž se od jejích deseti let nezměnil. Její oslavná zvolání zněla tak čistě a tak melodicky, že si Vojen nebyl jistý, jestli si opravdu nezpívala. Smála se s ďolíčky na tvářích, přičemž jí pár nespoutaných pramenů padalo do očí.

Zářila.

Zářila radostí a sebevědomím a sílou, jakou si Vojen nedovedl ani představit.

Býval by ji mohl na místě políbit.

Sofiin meč spadl do trávy. Ozval se jemným dusnutím.

“Cos to říkal?”

Vojen se probral ze zamyšlení. Sofie stála nehybně, už netancovala. Upřeně na něj hleděla s nečitelnou tváří. Zda-li v ní bylo překvapení či pobouření, těžko říct.

Trvalo, než Vojenova mysl dostihla realitu. Trvalo, než mu došlo, že má pusu otevřenou a pachuť svých vlastních slov stále na jazyku.

Vyškrábal se na nohy. Zoufale ze sebe sypal útržky vět bez toho, aby na sebe jakkoli navazovaly: “Počkej, Sofie- Já ne- Teda, jo, ale- Nechtěl jsem-” 

Máchal rukama všude možně, nejprve ze sebe setřepával trávu, pak se jimi hrabal ve vlasech, pak jimi vágně gestikuloval. Nakonec si do nich schoval obličej. Nic neříkal, pouze hlasitě sténal. Oči držel pevně zavřené a prosil všechny bohy, které znal, ať se probudí. Ať se objeví zpátky ve své komnatě, rozvalený na posteli s dopisem v ruce.

Ze všech věci, které mu mohly vyklouznout, to musela být zrovna tahle. To se snad mohlo stát jen jemu.

Sofie mu něco říkala, ale nerozuměl jí. 

Živě si představil, jak by se teď tvářil jeho bratr. To absolutní pohrdání a ten triumfální úšklebek. Vysmál by se mu do obličeje. Vyložil by svou sbírku jedovatých komentářů, které si šetřil jen na výjimečné případy. Sbírku komentářů, které nebyly jenom nepříjemné, ale bolely. 

‘Obyčejná děvka by tě nechtěla, ale jestli si hodláš dělat zálusk na korunní princeznu, prosím!’

‘Přesně proto ti otec s ničím nevěří. Kvůli těm tvým výbuchům přecitlivělosti.’

‘Vidíš ji, chudinku? Jak se všemi silami snaží ti neublížit? Lituje tě. Kouká na tebe, jako na nakopnutého psa. Kdybys držel jazyk za zuby, tolik bys ji netrápil.’

Ucítil šetrný dotek na rukou.

Odkryl svůj obličej. Oči radši neotevřel.

Stál v hurikánu myšlenek, každá hlasitější než ta druhá a nesrozumitelnější než ta třetí. Konečně se dostal do jeho oka a tam… Bylo ticho.

Díky tomu si na chvíli všímal každého detailu kolem sebe.

Díky tomu vnímal Sofiin dotek na jeho tváři. Špičky prstů měla hebké jako okvětní lísky růží, ale u jejich kořenů se tvořily mozoly od rukojeti meče a od koňských otěží. 

Poznával pozůstatky původní vůně své bývalé košile. Mísila se s vůní levandulí. Když měl Vojen tu vzácnou příležitost se Sofií tančit na přehnaně formálních bálech, voněla stejně.

Vlasy barvy slonoviny ho šimraly na čele. Se stejnou opatrností, s jakou lidé pracovali s porcelánem, je Sofii posunul za ucho.

A cítil její rty na jeho. Cítil z nich sotva znatelnou stopu krve a s nimi i chuť černého čaje a medu. 

Jednou rukou držel Sofii u pasu, tu druhou stále svírala ona. Palcem ho hladila po dlani, zatímco se jejich prsty propletly.

Možná tak zůstali pár vteřin, možná pár hodin. Možná v nějakém jiném světě tak zůstali navěky. Možná je v jiném životě už nikdy nic neoddělilo. Možná se jejich srdce propletla a rozhodla se už nebýt o nic méně než jeden celek.

Sofie se odtáhla jako první. Vojen otevřel oči a všiml si, že musela stát na špičkách, aby na něj dosáhla. Zrak se mu však brzy rozostřil kvůli slzám, které se mu kupily na okraji řas. Chtěl je zahnat zběsilým mrknání, tím je však jen popohnal a než se nadál, už si razily cestu po jeho tváři.

Malá výhoda toho byla, že se mu tím vrátilo normální vidění.

Sofie nevypadala o nic klidněji. Třpytivých cestiček měla na obličeji stejně, pokud ne víc.

Ale smála se. S úlevou a nadějí.

Po Felixově stínu, co Vojena tak hrubě popadnul za ramena a nechtěl ho pustit, nezbyla ani stopa. Strach zmizel, pochyby se vypařily. A když se Vojen díval na Sofii… Když věděl, že ty slzy, ten smích, ten ach tak laskavý dotek patřil jemu, jen jemu a nikomu jinému… Nemohl si o sobě myslet nic špatného. Protože najednou někam patřil, najednou nemusel nikomu nic dokazovat, najednou nepotřeboval všechny své tituly od vévodů po prince, nepotřeboval smyšlená přízviska, aby něco znamenal. Najednou Vojen, jenom Vojen, něco znamenal. Jenom Vojen, jenom Sofie. Jenom dvě čtrnáctileté děti, které si na chvíli nemusely lámat hlavy nad budoucnostmi královen a druhorozených princů.

Jenom Vojen a Sofie.

Zvedl ji do vzduchu. Držel ji pevně a stabilně a točil se s ní kolem do kola. Ona se mu zavěsila kolem krku. Smáli se a tančili a plakali a na ničem jiném nezáleželo.

Když ji položil zpět na zem sklonil se k ní znovu ji políbil. Nemusela si stoupat na špičky aby k němu dosáhla. 

Společně vzhlédli k nebi. Obloha se dávno přikryla hustými mraky a kapky se se stále vyšší rychlostí snášely na zem. Oba se schovali pod strom, ale ani ten jim nenabízel plnou ochranu před deštěm.

“Nebe nám nepřeje,” prohodila Sofie.

Vojen na druhou stranu nemohl uvěřit svému štěstí. Jeho až hloupě přerostlý plášť totiž poprvé mohl splnit svůj úkol.

Odešel ke své klisně, kde plášť zanechal, a vrátil se s ním k Sofii. Brzy mu visel na ramenou, načež si bez vysvětlení lehl do zatím relativně suché trávy, hlavu opřenou o kmen stromu. Roztáhl paže, okraje pláště jistě svíral. A Sofie pochopila. 

Lehla si k němu. Oba se pod plášť vešli víc než pohodlně. 

Leželi ve vzájemném objetí, kde Sofie složila hlavu Vojenovi na hruď, což mu dávalo hezkou příležitost si hrát s jejími vlasy či ji čas od času políbit na čelo. Nestěžovala si. Jejich dech už se dávno zklidnil, srdeční tep stejně tak. Žádné slzy jim nebránili ve fascinovaném prohlížení toho druhého.

Vojen zvažoval, jestli si mohli dovolit takhle usnout. Bylo to rozhodně tisíckrát příjemnější, než jakákoli královská postel, jakou jeho domov mohl nabídnout.

Došel k názoru, že ano. Protože ať už za to musel zaplatit čímkoli, posměšky svého bratra, přednáškami rodičů, ztrátou respektu dvora… Stálo to za to. Sofie za to stála. Oni dva za to stáli.


End file.
